The Book
by nimbuschic
Summary: What's the secret that lies beneath the pages of the book Hermione found?And why is she suddenly changing because of it? Ron,Harry and Ginny included, are all very worried.....Hmmm...


Heya.Another story that i am currently working on.. I am looking for a beta. Anyone interested? Pardon me but the updates on this shall be a bit slow.Exams coming up but the plot was dancing the macarena in my head and it was driving me nuts!! So yea, presenting the first chapter of The Book. Hope you like it. =)

* * *

Chapter 1

It was past midnight and the trio was still studying in the common room for their mid terms. Well, two of them were trying to do so. One of them was finishing off her last sentence in her notes and as her quill finally made that final full-stop, she gave a smug grin before giving one last look at her completed notes and revision. Stifling a yawn, she looked up and was not surprised to see her companions, each in their own awkward positions, snoring gently. Harry's head was against Ron's left shoulder, his quill in his right hand, scribbling some stuff that looked suspiciously like Ginny's name. The boy was so exhausted that he wasn't aware that he was indeed nodding off and scribbling at the same time! Ron, on the other hand, well.. He's too busy snoring to notice that his buddy was leaning against him for support.

Hermione grinned at the sight. She,too, was very tired indeed and didn't had the heart to wake them both up. Besides, the next day was a weekend and perhaps, Ron was right in mentioning that she was being too bossy about studying when they could have done so the next few days. Oh well, she thought, at least my revision is done and I can truly relax this weekend. 

She was packing her books into her sling bag, careful not to make a lot of noise so as not to disturb her companions in deep slumber when she dropped her favourite quill onto the carpeted common room floor. She bent down to pick it up,but instead she accidently kicked it below the table. With a sigh, she crouched down low and was on her knees to grab it back when she noticed a well-worn book that was already covered in a bit of dust beneath the desk.

"Hmmm.That's weird..." She muttered to herself as she fingered the dusty cover of the book that was next to her quill. 

As she stood up, stifling yet another yawn, she brought the book up close, trying to read the title of the book. The book was in a pitiful state; dusty and dog-eared, and had the spine was already peeling off. Eyeing the book with curiosity as she turned the book this way and that, she finally laid her eyes on the title of the book that seemed to have faded and have blended quite well with its background, making it rather difficult to read. 

"Specialis revelio!"She whispered, pointing her wand at it.

Nothing happened. The book lay still in her hands, and simply looking dirty. 

"Hmm.. Maybe it's merely another textbook..But isn't it too thin to be a textbook." Her mind wandered.

Muttering a cleansing spell, she cleared the dust off the book..And opened to the page that has been dog-eared. As her eyes scanned the paragraphs, her eyes widened bit by bit with each sentence. Her hand immediately went to close her mouth and she blinked a couple of times before continueing to read it. A faint blush began to form on her cheeks as she read on. And as she was about to reach the last sentence, a loud crash could be heard giving her yet another shock.

She turned towards the noise. Harry had fallen off his chair and she laughed at the sight of the poor boy who was looking rather bewildered and lost and sleepy and embarrassed at the same time. Ron on the other hand was still snoring like a baby.

"Err.. guys.. I think we all should go to bed now..." She said.

"Yea.. We should.. Ginny.. I mean Hermione..." Harry uttered. Hermione grinned. Another aftermath of the Ginny dreams. Typical Harry.

As Harry shook Ron awake, Hermione who was already done with her packing,continued to read the book in earnest, her eyes becoming a blur as she read on.

Her heart was strangely pounding furiously and a warm blush began to intensify,staining her cheeks with colour.

"Err..Are you ok,Hermione?" Harry muttered as he yawned. 

Hermione tore her eyes away from the book giving an embarrassed and flustered smile towards Harry before merely mumbling a rather rushed "Ok,I'm going off to bed" before actually doing so.

Confused and tired, Harry shrugged at the sight of his flustered best friend. He had better things to do than wonder about the female psyche. One of those included getting back to his warm and soft bed in his room.


End file.
